December
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. Macy finally has her snow battle with Stella and the boys of Jonas. Continuation of "November" and my response to the this weeks PHM challenge!


**A/N: **when I saw that this weeks challenge was about weather I got really excited because one of my favorite things is snow and snowball fights and everything else that goes along with a snowy day. Plus, this gives me a chance to write a continuation on "November". You guys actually get to see the snowball fight Macy becomes a part of now! YAY! So this weeks PHM Challenge is a double dose of fun for me! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

December

By angellwings

"_Where it's snowing  
All __winter__ through  
That's where I want to be.  
Snowball throwing  
That's what I'll do."_

_-Irving Berlin_

* * *

Macy blinked to wake herself up. Her cell phone was ringing. She glanced over at her alarm clock and groaned. It was six in the morning. On a Saturday. She forced herself to sit and then quickly realized who's ringtone was blasting from her phone.

"Kevin!" She said urgently as a wide smile appeared on her face. She jumped out of the bed and sprinted toward her phone. She answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Morning, sunshine," Kevin's cheery voice sounded over the phone.

"Morning to you too," She smiled. "But I would much rather it be a little later in the morning. What's going on?"

"It's snowing, Macy," He said simply.

"It is?" She asked excitedly as she ran to her window. She could feel the cold coming through the window panes. She leaned forward and peeked through her curtains. "Oh my gosh, it is!"

Kevin chuckled, "First big snow of the year. I got up half an hour ago to get some water and once I noticed I woke up Joe, who woke up Nick. And now I'm calling you while Joe is calling Stella because we figured today was as good a day as any to have those snow ball wars we talked about."

Macy smiled softly, "You remembered that?"

"I remember everything you've said to me, Mace."

She let those words wash over her for a minute before speaking again, "Wait. You woke Nick up at 5:30 in the morning when you're NOT on tour? And he's still speaking to you?"

"He's speaking to me, but I wasn't the one to wake him up. I don't think he's done anything but glare at Joe since he got out of bed."

Macy laughed, "What time should I be over there?"

"_I'm_ going to be over _there_ to walk you here in about half an hour if that's okay?"

"Kevin, you don't have to-"

"No, I don't have to…I want to. Is half an hour okay for you?"

"Half an hour is perfect," She smiled.

"Okay, see you then, Macy."

"Bye, Kevin," She said as they hung up. She immediately called Stella.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Stel," Macy said brightly. "Kevin said Joe called you."

"Yes," She chuckled. "Sometimes I feel like Joe is still a six year old boy. He's really pumped about this snow ball battle thing."

"It'll be fun! I can't wait! So, you are going to be there right?"

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss the Macy-Kevin cuteness show. Seriously, you two are adorable, and I can't wait to kick your butt," Stella teased.

"Not happening, friend," Macy told her. "Team Joella is going down."

Stella laughed, "Joella? I kind of like that. It's much better than FioJo."

"You think Nick will be participating?"

"Not unless some one hits him with a snowball first."

Macy quirked an eyebrow and grinned, "Good to know."

"You're going to throw a snowball at him aren't you?"

"That depends on how much of a party pooper he's going to be," Macy chuckled.

Stella laughed, "Well, I'm going to go get ready. I'll see you in a few, Mace."

"Bye, Stella," Macy said as she hung up. She quickly raced to her closet and carefully picked out the perfect outfit. She needed to be warm, but underneath her outerwear she wanted to look cute. She pulled out this fuzzy ivory colored turtleneck sweater, and her pair of black snowboarding pants. They were looser and more comfortable than the snow suit she wore when she went skiing. She slipped on her snow boots and packed a pair of jeans and moccasins just in case they decided to go inside and chill at any point in the day. She made sure her hair was falling the way that she wanted it too, and put on a light amount of make up. Just enough to give her a natural glow. Just as she was finishing the doorbell rang. Macy raced down the stairs to find her mother cooking breakfast in her bathrobe.

"You're up early," Her mother observed in an impressed tone. "And you already have visitors? You do realize that this isn't a weekday, right?"

Macy chuckled, "It's Kevin. The guys, and Stella want to have a little fun in the snow today."

Her mother nodded as Macy opened the door and let Kevin in. He stepped inside and waved to Mrs. Misa. She smiled and waved back.

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Misa," Kevin said with a smile.

"You too, Kevin. Macy says you're all going to go play in the snow?" Mrs. Misa asked with a smirk. Kevin had been over at her house a lot lately and she was very fond of him. He was happy, polite, and very sweet.

"At the firehouse. You're welcome to join us," He offered. "If you don't want to play in the snow Mom's going to be fixing cookies and hot chocolate for later."

Mrs. Misa smiled gratefully at him, "I just might do that. I probably wait till a little later in the day, but that does sound like fun, Kevin. Thank you."

Macy hugged her mother quickly, "Don't let dad get into a snowball fight with Mr. Marsh with out me, okay?"

Mrs. Misa chuckled, "I'll try. Have fun, sweetie."

"Bye, Mrs. Misa," Kevin said as he escorted Macy out the door.

Kevin smiled at Macy as they walked down the street, "You look nice."

"Thank you, so do you," She grinned.

Kevin reached out and took her hand, "So, are you ready to kick some Team Joella butt?"

Macy chuckled, "Definitely, Stella and I have already exchanged the necessary trash talk."

Kevin grinned, "I've been insulting Joe all morning. Nick seems to think your trash talking skills have rubbed off on me. Since Joe can't seem to find anything to say to me in return."

Macy laughed, "I would have loved to see the look on Joe's face."

"He turned red and started stuttering. It was awesome."

Macy chuckled at the triumphant look on Kevin's face.

"Well, his face is gonna look even more awesome once Frankie hits him with a snowball," Macy smirked.

"You finished teaching him?" Kevin asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah, he's very good," Macy grinned.

Macy let go of Kevin's hand and moved it up his arm until she could loop her arm through his. They continued walking like that until they reached the firehouse. The door opened and Frankie glanced at them before leaning back in the door and yelling over his shoulder.

"The lovebirds are here! Let's get this party started!"

Macy and Kevin exchanged amused looks before Macy spoke up.

"Good morning to you too, Frankie."

"Hi, Mace, can I be on yours and Kevin's team? Joe's been picking on me all morning."

"Seriously? Then of course you can be on our team, Frankie. Revenge is necessary," Macy told him with a wink.

"You rock, Macy," Frankie smiled as he high fived the older girl.

She shrugged and smirked, "I know."

Joe, Stella, and Nick came out of the door. Nick was holding a digital camcorder.

Macy and Kevin gave him questioning glances. He smirked.

"For black mail purposes."

"Hate to break it to you, musical genius, but you won't be observing today," Macy told him sternly.

"I'm not getting involved in this," He told her.

"Oh really?" Macy asked with a quirked eyebrow. She bent down and packed a snowball quietly.

"Macy? What are you doing?" Nick asked nervously.

She stood with her newly formed snowball and smirked at the youngest member of Jonas. Nick began to back up warily. Joe snatched the camcorder from Nick's hands just as Macy pelted him in the face with a snowball. Kevin, Stella, Joe, and Frankie's eyes widened and they held back chuckles.

Nick spit out snow that had some how gotten into his mouth, "You're going down, Misa."

"Ha, you wish," Macy said confidently.

Nick wiped the snow off of his face and glared at her, "Let's do this."

"YES!" Kevin yelled happily. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

Macy laughed loudly as chaos ensued. All talk of teams was forgotten and it was every man or woman for themselves. Macy paused to high five Frankie again as he hit Joe with a large snowball. Stella followed up Frankie's hit with her own. Joe turned and glared at her.

"Oh, you are in for it now, Malone."

Stella squealed and ran for it. Macy was too busy laughing at her friends to notice Kevin sneaking up on her. He swiftly shoved snow down her coat. She screamed and jumped.

"Cold! Cold!"

"That's what you get for letting your guard down, Misa."

Frankie hit Kevin on the back of the head with a snowball and he turned swiftly. When Kevin turned Macy pounced on his back. Kevin lost his balance and they both fell to the ground. They fell into the cold snow with a grunt. Macy rolled off of Kevin's back and began to laugh. He smiled at her and joined in. They listened to the chaos around them as they laughed.

"So, is this what you pictured a snow battle with us would be like?" Kevin asked curiously.

"No, it's ten times better," She beamed.

The group was so caught up in their battle that no one noticed Mrs. Lucas snapping photos from the front step. Tom leaned out the door and smiled at her.

"Got any good ones?" He asked his wife.

Sandy chuckled, "They're all good ones."


End file.
